It has always been desired to provide integrated circuit (IC) with low cost so as to meet customers' expectations. In addition, there is always a need to provide high speed IC by improving signal transmission speed by reducing RC time constant of signal propagation path. However, electrical or mechanical reliability of the IC, particularly interconnections of the IC, may be compromised while providing high speed IC.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide reliable interconnects and to provide simplified and cost effective methods to form such reliable interconnects.